Un sueño americano
by Terciopelo Rojo
Summary: La trata de blancas es el tercer negocio más lucrativo, miles de jóvenes son engañados cada año con la promesa del sueño americano y son explotados hasta la saciedad, en sus desesperación. las victimas se convierten en victimarios condenando a otras almas para salvar su vida y la de los suyos. Y cuando te unes a la policía para cambiarlo todo, te das cuenta que solo eres un iluso


**Hola, esta es una historia o proyecto un tanto grande en la que tocaré a muchos personajes por lo que las parejas no se darán tanto ni de manera rosa porque esta historia no da para hacerlo**

**Esta historia tratará principalmente de la explotación sexual y del tráfico humano por lo que habrá escenas que a muchos les parecerán desagradables, no será una historia apta para todo el público pero esta es una realidad que vivimos.**

**Podría llegar a usar únicamente algunos niponismos como simple recurso y nada más.**

**Habrá parejas, sí, pero no las someteré a votaciones ni a peticiones.**

El cielo estaba completamente gris, iluminándose de vez en cuando por los relámpagos de la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. El agua corría con la fuerza e intensidad del río amazonas por las calles; debía llegar por veinte centímetros por encima de la baqueta.

Gente corriendo buscando refugio ante la tormenta que empezó de improviso, buscando algún local

Y mientras todos corrían y huían de la lluvia; parecía que había alguien que quería perderse en la misma.

"¡Tasukete! ¡Darekatasukete! ¡Dōzo*!" sus gritos eran amortiguados por el silbido del viento, el agua azotando implacable contra el piso y los truenes. "¡Shite kudasai!**"

La poca gente que alcanzaba a oírla no escuchaba más que una voz chillona y un lengua extraña, sin comprender porque aquella mujer gritaba y corría como loca en aquella lluvia torrencial.

No estaba interesada en llegar a ninguna parte, lo único que en ese momento quería era huir, correr sin parar hasta que los pies le sangraran y aun así, seguir corriendo, nadie la detendría.

Entre la desesperación y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, gritó, pero esta vez no pidiendo por auxilio, gritó plenamente y feliz, la voz salía desde lo más profundo de su ser cargada de emoción y felicidad, reía y lloraba como desquiciada atrayendo la atención de muchos curiosos en el lugar.

"¿Está loca?"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Maldito chinos desquiciados." farfulló uno que logró identificar el acento asiático de la mujer.

Ella siguió corriendo, sintiéndose más libre de lo que nunca en su vida había sido, corría tan rápido que se sentía volar, como un águila volando implacable a través de un huracán, el viento soplaba contra su cuerpo tratando de detenerla, de frustrar su libertad y aun así no podía. Nadie podría detener su vuelo.

Y como si volase hasta perderse en el horizonte pudo ver el amanecer. Su rubia cabellera era el sol y sus ojos azules el cielo.

Sonrió, aliviada, aquella triste y destartalada cafetería era la tierra prometida anunciada por esas radiantes hebras amarillas, y, en su inmensa felicidad aminoró el paso, no dio un paso más cuando su cabeza fue estampada contra el piso, ahogó sus gritos en el agua de las calles mientras una mano le tomaba. El agua de una camioneta derrapando le salpicó por completo la cara y ella escupió el agua. Fue empujada bruscamente en la camioneta.

Su sol dirigió la vista hacia la camioneta que se perdió en la nada y ella gritó, gritó por el dolor. Porque las alas que le habían salido hace unos momentos fueron cercenadas cruelmente por sus captores, agachó la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos con dolor y frustración.

La mujer sentada frente a ella resopló con frustración y alivio mientras avanzaban lentamente entre la lluvia. ella se meneaba como una muñeca de trapo en la camioneta, la mujer le cubrió con un abrigo y ordenó que encendieran la calefacción.

Nadie hablaba ni decía nada.

Ni siquiera el chofer se atrevía a mirar a través del retrovisor.

La bajaron a empujones.

"¿Cómo diablos se te pudo escapar?"

"Perdón… yo, no sabía que ella supiera pelear…"-ella clavó sus ojos verdes y brillantes en él y luego la hizo avanzar hacia el centro de la casa. Adornos ricos y exquisitos recubrían el lugar junto con otras mujeres y jóvenes sentados en la estantería. Algunos voltearon verle con curiosidad porque estaba completamente empapada y otros más le miraban con lástima, y otros simplemente con indiferencia.

"Ve a darte una ducha, no quiero que pesques una pulmonía." –ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, conteniendo los sollozo y bajó por los escalones que le llevaban hasta el sótano.

Se deshizo de las prendas sin importarle donde las dejaba tiradas. Alzó la vista para contemplar su tan hermoso hogar, otras dos chicas descansaban en unas viejas literas de su sección.

Miró a su compañero que estaba descansando boca abajo en una de las literas.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Hinata, no me jodas y déjame dormir." respondió escueto sin moverse de sus posición, sin estar sorprenderse por encontrarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Ella sonrió tristemente y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Te duele mucho?" no hubo una respuesta. "¿sabes a quién acabo de ver cuando salí? A Naruto, está aquí."

El joven la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos antes negros se veían ligeramente rojizos por el excesivo abuso de las drogas.

"El frío te está haciendo decir estupideces. Naruto se quedó en Japón y nosotros estamos aquí, y aun si viniese olvídate, no lo volverás a ver y si está aquí es porque quizá se enteró de que hay putas en la zona y venga nada más a pasar un buen rato. Igual y te toca divertirte con él"

"No es verdad, Naruto no es…"

¿"No es qué? incluso si no estuviese en este pútrido lugar yo también vendría a estos ligares a divertirme con todas las putas que están aquí que no son más que estúpidas que se creen todo lo que uno les dice. Así que ahora, deja de imaginar que eres la doncella en la torre a la que su príncipe azul vendrá a rescatar."

"Si estás tan resignado a la muerte ¿por qué no te matas? ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene con vida?"

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, la voz de su hermano mayor retumbaba una y otra vez.

"_El odio te mantendrá con vida"_

¿Sasuke?

"Hinata, en serio… he estado con más treinta personas seguidas y lo único que quiero es dormir."

Ella se fue la ducha mientras veía de reojo a su único amigo en ese lugar, cerrar los ojos, ella quizá también lo haría, como les había dicho alguien más.

Aunque fuese por unos segundos, el sueño era lo único que les permitía huir de aquella realidad.

***Tasukete! ¡Darekatasukete! ¡Dōzo: En japonés significa: ¡que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!**

**Shite kudasai*: es otra manera de pedir por favor en japonés.**

**Dado que soy nueva en esto pediré estoy abierta a recibir consejos y criticas respecto a la narración.**

**Gracias de antemano si dejan algún comentario.**


End file.
